


The Work of Magic

by The_Nerd_God



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Just something I've been wanting to write-, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerd_God/pseuds/The_Nerd_God
Summary: This is a crossover between my two favorite animes, what if Magi and PMMM were combined? Watch how Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname create the world in Magi.





	

Hi! This'll be updated as soon as I can!


End file.
